A Father's Name, A Child's Heart
by Radical Inu Star
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are at the hospital, and Kagome is due to give birth netime now! But something happens & InuYasha doesn't come back to see his kid! Kagome gives the baby the 1 name InuYasha left behind...Shiro.
1. A Puddle of Red a Shade of White

Hey minna-san! You may remember me from my other story, What's Real About High School, but if you didn't read it, I'm Radical Inu Star!!!!! I finally had another Idea for a story and it turned out to be this! I hope that you all enjoy this! Here is the rest of the summary!

Kagome and InuYasha are at the hospital, and Kagome is due to give birth netime now! But something happens & InuYasha doesn't come back to see his kid! Kagome gives the baby the 1 name InuYasha left behind...Shiro. Who is Shiro's teacher when he reaches the Sixth grade? Can Shiro's heart tell the teacher who he really is?

**A FATHER'S NAME A CHILD'S HEART**

_Your name is the feeling of love from your parents._

_Don't forget who you are._

Ch. 1 A Puddle of Red, A Shade of White

It was a nice winter night. The married couple rushed to the hospital the day before. Kagome was suppose to have her baby tonight. InuYasha didn't want to leave her side for a minute, but he just had to relieve some of his stress. That is, after a little fight.

"InuYasha, you look kind of worried." Kagome managed to get out.

"I am worried! I worried about the baby, and you.... I mean we haven't picked a name yet and the baby is due tonight!

"Well I have I a name." Kagome said.

"And what might that be?"

"Sellay!"

"That's a girl's name!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing! Ow!"

"Calm down! You're not supposed to be arguing in this condition." InuYasha smiled.

"I'm sorry doctor Mankato. I'll never do it again......." Kagome said sarcastically. "Until I get outta here."

"Well I have a name now too." InuYasha said.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Shiro! Yeah, Sellay is a pretty girl name, but Shiro is a cool boy name, and since it's winter and the name means white, it fits perfectly! It's even snowing outside!" InuYasha said proudly.

"Well I gotta admit, you're right on that one. But you look awful. You've been staying up watching me this whole time." Kagome said, starting to get teary eyed. "Arigato."

"It's okay Kagome. You know that I would do anything for you."

"Then I need for you to do three things for me."

"Anything."

"One, help me through this, two, Promise to always love me, this child, and any other kids we may have, and three, be a good father." Kagome smiled.

"Your wish is my command." InuYasha smiled. "If its okay with you, can I go outside and get some fresh air for a couple of minutes?"

"Go ahead, I'll be fine! I'll just call in one of the nurses, and my family should be here any minute now! You need to relieve some of your stress anyways."

"Just promise me that you'll be okay."

"I promise InuYasha." Kagome smiled. InuYasha smiled back and went out of the room.

Outside of the hospital, InuYasha walked around the building talking to himself.

"This is the best day in my life! Even though I'm human today, it doesn't matter. Me a father! I wonder if it's a girl or a boy. Oh well, it doesn't really matter to me, just as long as it lives. And I'm sure that Kagome will be a good mother, and promised to be a good father so a good father I will be. On this glorious day, December, 5, 1997 (know that the date is like 6 years ago, but there's a good reason! Honest!), is when Kagome, not Kikyo, but Kagome will have our child."

InuYasha was on the side of the building, so he decided to go back to the room. But then he heard this mysterious voice...

"Well well well, look what we got here. A house dog! Hand over the greens!"

"I don't think so street wolf! Get a job!"

"Look buddy! Hand over the beans now! Or the last thing that you'll hear is a click, and the sound of a gun going off." (yes, I sometimes call money beans!)

"Listen up street wolf! I DON'T have any money! It's not like I'm scared of you anyways!"

"You should be house dog......"

_(((OOO0000OOO)))_

"Kagome! You're finally gonna give me a grandchild today!" Kagome's mother squealed as she burst through the door.

"Hi sis!" Sota yelled. "I can't believe your gonna make me an uncle at my age!"

"Hi Mom! Hi Sota! How are you doing?"

"Why are YOU asking that? WE should be asking you how you're doing!" Sota teased.

"Hehe! Thanks Sota. But I'm fine, if you don't include the pain! Ow."

"Uh Huh! I knew it! I told you not to mess around with that two timing, dirty demon dog! But noooooo! No one listens to there elders anymore! That's exactly why you're in all this pain right now!" Kagome's grandpa shouted on his way in the room.

"Hi grandpa! Nice to see you again." Kagome said very annoyed.

"There's nothing like a little family support. Eh, Kagome?" Doctor Juri said sarcastically.

"Yeah. And speaking of family, where's Inu-"

"Help! This is an emergency!!!! There's a body outside!!!! He looks like he's been shot!!" someone screamed.

"He?" Kagome asked herself. "It couldn't it?"

"Really! Where it sir!?" Doctor Juri asked.

"Outside! On the right side of the building!!! Hurry! He was seriously bleeding!!!!" the person yelled before Doc. Juri radioed for help.

_(((OOO0000_ **5 minutes later in Kagome's hospital room still** _0000OOO)))_

"Doctor Juri! The man that was shot....!" someone radioed.

"Yes! What about him!"

"He's gone! All that's left is a puddle of blood in the snow and a wallet!"

"Hiten, was there an ID in the wallet!?"

"Yes! It was a man by the name of InuYasha Mankato! But we don't know if he is the culprit or the victim. It might be a little difficult because of the snow but we could send this blood to the lab and find out who it was." Hiten said.

"Hiten! Do it! Send to the Lab ASAP! Contact me as soon as the results come in!! Oh Kagome.... I'm so sorry!" Doc. Juri said sympathetically.

"Oh, Kagome dear.....I" Kagome's mom said quietly.

"I...Inu...yasha....INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome cried, as if to call to the other side of the world for him.

_(((OOO0000OOO)))_

Soooooo? Should I continue with it? Is it good? I already know it was short but I just did it to see if anyone would read. My little friend, Ashiteru-sama the mystical dog/dragon, would like for you to review! Isn't that right Ashi! (this is the Ashiteru-sama sign !o! ) Ashiteru-sama: Rooooooooooaaaaruf! Rufooooooooaaaar! (translation: Yes, do what she says!! She's crazy!!! Review or else she'll take anger out on me!!!) Sometime he speaks Mystark so that I won't understand what he says, but he can speak English and a little Japanese. Well, Arigato!!!

(I'm writing this song ( I Am) because it's stuck in my head and it has a meaning in my story if I continue)

Sagasou yume no kakera hioiatsume

Sasunekute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

Mekerumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

Sesunekute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyo!


	2. My Teacher Is

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW!!!!!! I'M GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG OR EXTRA GREAT IF I CAN!!!!! GOMENASAI GOZAIMASU!!!!!! Oh and I changed Shiro from being in Kindergarten to the 6th grade. It helps the story more.

Recap:

"Doctor Juri! The man that was shot....!" someone radioed.  
  
"Yes! What about him!"  
  
"He's gone! All that's left is a puddle of blood in the snow and a wallet!"  
  
"Hiten, was there an ID in the wallet!?"  
  
"Yes! It was a man by the name of InuYasha Mankato! But we don't know if he is the culprit or the victim. It might be a little difficult because of the snow but we could send this blood to the lab and find out who it was." Hiten said.  
  
"Hiten! Do it! Send to the Lab ASAP! Contact me as soon as the results come in!! Oh Kagome.... I'm so sorry!" Doc. Juri said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, Kagome dear.....I" Kagome's mom said quietly.  
  
"I...Inu...yasha....INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome cried, as if to call to the other side of the world for him.

**_Ch 2: My Teacher Is_**

_(((OOO0000_** In the lab the next day **_0000OOO)))_

"Hmmm... it appears to be demon blood... but... still." She said to herself.

"Koto! Did you examine the blood yet?" Juri asked bursting through the room.

"Yes I did. It appears as though there are 4 different cells... 2 of them are almost alike but the other 2 are completely different! This is something new! This may actually take a couple of months. YEARS even!"

"Poor Kagome... poor Shiro might never see his father."

_(((OOO0000_ **11 years later **_0000OOO)))_

"And that's what happened to your father Shiro... You're the only piece of him I have left. They found out 3 parts of the mystery of that blood and it happens that 3 three parts were your fathers... he had 3 different sides to him." Kagome explained as she drove Shiro to school. "I'll tell you about that later though. We're here now. You're in middle school now so do your best! I know it's your first day but..."

"MOM! Calm down mom. I can handle this..." He said as he got out the car and closed the door. Kagome rolled down the window.

"Alright sweetie... I'll see you this afternoon! I love you!" Kagome said as she drove off.

"I love you too..." Shiro said. 'I just wish dad could see me off too...' He thought as he walked into the school.

Yes, Shiro Mankato. InuYasha and Kagome's one and only son. Well Kagome's one and only son actually. He has raven colored hair that goes just past his shoulders, and amber eyes just like InuYasha. You've all read about what happened to his father. But you really don't know, now do you? It's a case that's been going on for 11 years now. No sign of InuYasha yet. Hope is being lost... But sparks will soon appear. Sparks of hope maybe?

"Shiro! Hey Shiro!! Hurry up and get your schedule already!!" A girl with dark skin, green eyes, and long, light purple hair yelled.

"Ok. Ok. Hold your horses Tanigawa!" He said as they ran in line to get their schedules.

"Don't go start making me hungry now! Horses are delicious! Anyways... I hope were in the same class again! We might even get in the class my uncle is teaching Shiro-chan!" Tanigawa said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Stop calling my Shiro-chan! We're in Junior High now! I'm old enough to have 'kun' instead of 'chan'!"

"Oh come on Shiro-chan! You're not old enough yet! I'm not gonna start calling you 'kun' until we get into Japanime High School!" Tanigawa said putting an arm around Shiro's neck. (AN: winks if you read my other story. You know about good ol' Japanime High!)

"Tanigawa..." Shiro said with a blush creeping up on his face. "Can you please let go of me now... there's only three people in front of us now... and that teacher's looking at us funny." Shiro murmured.

"Ok... I won't bother you anymore... I'll just go... and be alone..." Tanigawa said softly and as she let him go and started to walk out of line.

Shiro grabbed Tanigawa's wrist and pulled her back into line.

"Tanigawa, I didn't mean to... It's just that..."

"hmph!"

"sigh Ok, ok I'm sorry. Will you forgive me... Wolfchi?" He said as he showed Tanigawa her watch he just broke a moment ago. (like father like son huh? Shiro broke Tanigawa's watch, and InuYasha broke Kagome's alarm clock!) "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Tanigawa looks at the watch and then back at him. "How can I stay mad at you when you call me Wolf-chi Shiro-chan?" She smiled "But... I BETTER HAVE A NEW WATCH IN 3 WEEKS OR ELSE!"

"Alright, alright!!! We're up now Tanigawa."

They both went up to the two ladies and stated there names and got their schedules.

"I have Mr. Ookami in class 1-D for Homeroom. How about you Tani?"

"I... I..."

"Tani? Do you have different teachers? It's ok. Don't worry about it..."

"I... I HAVE THE SAME TEACHER AS YOU FOR HOMEROOM, AND THE TEACHER IS MY UNCLE!!!!! WE ALSO HAVE ART, AND CHOIR TOGETHER TOO SHIRO-CHAN!!!!! AAAAAH!!!!! AND THE SAME LUNCH!!!" Tanigawa said as she hugged Shiro.

"Hehehe... that's great Tanigawa. Well there's an hour before school starts. And there's not too many people here yet. But hey. What do I know. This school is huge! Can't wait to see JH when we get there!"

"Me neither! Hey let's hurry and get to class! I know where it is!" Tanigawa said dragging Shiro to the classroom.

They both got a seat next to each other and began talking about how great it was to have another class together. Shiro was showing off anime pictures that he had drawn over the summer and Tanigawa was telling him how many manga books she had collected. The sensei finally walked into the room and introduced himself to his new class.

"Why good morning class. It's nice to meet all of ya!"

"Ohayou Ookami sensei-san!"

"As you know, my name is Mr. Ookami, and I will be you homeroom teacher for this year. I teach World Geography since you are all so smart hahaha! And we're going to be learning about the world and the world above us."

Tanigawa raises her hand.

"Yes Tanigawa?"

"Uncle? Do you mean we're going to learn about heaven?!"

" No! NOT heaven! I mean the universe! Hahahahaha! I guess it did sound like I was talking about heaven though. Anyways, now it's time for attendance. Nihara Abuyuki?!"

"Here!"

"Jubei Bunji?!"

"Here!"

_(other letters in between)_

"Shiro Man..kato?"

"Here!" Shiro replied cheerfully.

'Mankato? Why does that sound familiar? I've heard it... somewhere...'

People started whispering to each other about how he just kept staring at Shiro with that puzzled look. Like "why's he looking a Mankato like that?" and "I'm having second thoughts about this teacher..." and stuff like that.

"Uuuuh... uncle Kocha? Earth to uncle Kocha!"

Mr. Ookami snapped to attention at the hearing of his niece. He finished calling out the role and apologized to Shiro for staring. Class continued as the teacher passed out registration cards, student handbooks, and forms for free lunch. After explaining how to fill these things out the class was over and everyone happily skipped out of the door to find their next period class.

_(((OOO0000_ **Hallway**_ 0000OOO)))_

"Tanigawa... you're uncle's a nice teacher and all but..."

"What?!? You... you don't like my uncle?"

"NO! No! It's not like that! It's just... why was he staring at me like that?"

"I'm wondering about that too. Maybe he knows you from somewhere."

_(((OOO0000_ **Mr. Ookami's classroom** _0000OOO)))_

"Yeah! Mankato! Do you know it from somewhere?!" Mr. Ookami screamed into his cell phone.

"Sounds familiar... but I can't quite place it." The person on the other end said.

"I know that I know this name Iruko!"

"Calm down there buddy! I'll see if I can remember anything."

"Ok. Are you sure you're ok? You've fully recovered right?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was just amnesia Ookami. I'll remember everything soon."

"But it's my stupid fault you lost your memory! If only... the moon was..."

_(((OOO0000_ **Skip to the end of the day outside in the schoolyard** _0000OOO)))_

"WOW!!! Man I'm glad THAT'S over!!!"

"What are you talking about Tanigawa?! All you could do all day was talk about how great today was!!"

"Yeah but the pressure of all those new teachers, except my uncle of course, is exhausting!"

"I'm with you there."

"Oh yeah! Shiro! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Here." Tanigawa held out a small decorated bag "I got it just for you."

Shiro peered inside the bag. "Tanigawa... you didn't have to..."

"Don't worry about it. This will help you find your father. Your own good luck charm from me." Tanigawa smiled.

"Tanigawa I..."

"HEY THERE HAPPY COUPLE!!!" two people shouted.

"Oh great... our moms..." they both said in unison.

"Come on Shiro! Time to leave your girlfriend alone and dash!" Kagome shouted, making Shiro and Tanigawa blush.

"Jeez mom... embarrass me on the first day why doncha..."

"Tanigawa! Come on! Leave Romeo alone over there and let's roll!" her mother yelled making them blush even more.

They said their good byes and got into their mothers' cars and drove in opposite directions. The ride home was pretty quiet. Kagome saw that Shiro was focused on the bag in his hand. He kept staring at like it was something magically, yet dangerous. Shiro held the bag in a tight grip something about this lucky charm felt weird to him. He doesn't know why, but he just hoped that he would one day find his father.

_(((OOO00000000OOO)))_

"Iruko! Are you home yet?!" Mr. Ookami yelled knocking on an apartment door.

"Nah. It's just little red riding hood waiting for the wolf the come eat her." Someone yelled back.

"Iruko!!! Will you just let me in already!!!"

The door opened to reveal a man with black hair mid way down his back, pulled back in a low ponytail, lavender eyes, and well uh... not to mention a well built body. I mean! It's not you couldn't HELP but notice girls! He doesn't have a shirt on (wonder how that happened. coughwasntmyfaultcough) and baggy jeans.

"Ookami, I'm fine. What do you want now?"

"I have to talk to you about that Mankato kid."

"Why the hell are you so interested in him all of the sudden?"

"Because! Well..."

"Ooooo! Looking good Iruko!" Some middle aged lady called out when she was walking past.

"Feelin good Mrs. Takahashi. Can we go INSIDE and discuss this Ookami?

"Yeeeeah. Let's do that."

They walked into the apartment and closed the door. Ookami sat at the table while Iruko prepared some tea. After it was done Iruko poured the tea and sat at the table in the chair across from Ookami.

"So... this Mankato kid. Why talk to me about it?" Iruko asked.

"Because... Iruko... do you even know your last name?"

"I... well..."

"Or where you came from? Or how you got this apartment?"

"Stop it Ookami."

"You don't even know who you are, do you?

"S... stop it" Iruko managed to get out, images flashing through his head and a sharp pain in his side stung like daggers being drove in.

"Iruko's not even your name."

"STOP OOKAMI!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?"

"You have no idea do you?"

"Stop... it..."

And so darkness took over Iruko's body as he slipped into unconsciousness. Ookami held his hand up to his eye level. Blood was running down from his claws all down his arm.

"Dear God... what have I done?"

_((((((((((((((((OOOOOOOO000000000000OOOOOOOOO)))))))))))))))))))))))_

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!! CH. 2 DOWN!!!! So did you guys and gals enjoy after a year's wait?!? Oh don't worry! I'll be updating this more frequently from now on. So with that in mind, the next ch title iiiiis... **_Ch 3: The Evidence_**!! See you then! Onegai review! And arigato for reading!!!


End file.
